


Whole lotta brand new

by distractionpie



Series: Better than Heaven [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New experiences have left Adam critical of his heaven, Gabriel is amused.</p><p>Little drabbly-ficlet of what was originally gonna be a longer third part to this series, posting so that I can tick it off as complete rather than having it sitting around waiting for the unlikely possibility of completion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole lotta brand new

“Heaven really isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. I mean an eternity of happy memories – kinda lame.”

“You’re telling me,” Adam muttered, “I mean prom? Great the first time around. Alright the second and third times. But after that - it got old.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “Prom? Seriously, your heaven was prom night? What are you, a sixteen year old girl?”

Adam rolled his eyes but Gabriel continued. “I mean come _on,_ you did nothing cooler than that? No epic parties, no awesome vacations, no… oh hang on… no…” Gabriel started to laugh. “You died a virgin didn’t you?”

Adam glowered. “I was _nineteen_ ,” he snapped.

Gabriel laughed. “And?”

“And pre-med,” Adam huffed. “Between classes and work and my mom I didn’t have a whole lotta time to-”

Gabriel cut him off with a smirk, raising his hand in that way he always did before performing some fancy trick. “Gotta whole lotta time now.”


End file.
